jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Drinking All Day (Numb To The Face)
new Prince Ali single which features JWTM, which is coming soon (Using the beat: "Ab-Soul, Schoolboy Q & The Weeknd Type Beat - Drinking All Day" Prod. By IAmJoel; The Sequel to JWTM's hit single, "Been Working All Day" off of his debut mixtape, FastKidRapper!)..... Prince Ali's "Drinking All Day (Numb To The Face)" (feat. JWTM) Lyrics Intro (w/ samples): Coming soon..... Verse 1 (Prince Ali): Coming soon...... Bridge x2 (Prince Ali): You can try to make me drunk after I've been sober all weekend Push me to the limit, got me numb to the face (numb to the face) Hook (JWTM): Couple of rounds for me please? I didn't need an invitation for this to go by smoothly (ohh smoothly) Begging on your knees ever since I made this dope sequel, people tryna run me overboard (overboard) Wished me luck but couldn't speak after I shunned you cause you weren't so honest when I met you But what a sober week for a nigga like me, I've been drinking all day just so I could feel tipsy (feel tipsy) Verse 2 (JWTM): Remember when I told to stay strong like a soldier, you weeped across the hall like new world order? For better or worse in our situations hanging in the balance I'd promise that I fight for you & keep you close And I was your one and only fairytale who you thought was impossible to love someone richer Wasn't in my intentions to act like I don't care when half of the time I secretly helped you on the rental Of course they say happiness is limited, the truth will soon be given soon as ignorance becomes bliss Round off bout an half an hour or two playing Rihanna "Man Down" as that story came straight to life... Bridge x2 (Prince Ali): You can try to make me drunk after I've been sober all weekend Push me to the limit, got me numb to the face (numb to the face) Hook (JWTM): Couple of rounds for me please? I didn't need an invitation for this to go by smoothly (ohh smoothly) Begging on your knees ever since I made this dope sequel, people tryna run me overboard (overboard) Wished me luck but couldn't speak after I shunned you cause you weren't so honest when I met you But what a sober week for a nigga like me, I've been drinking all day just so I could feel tipsy (feel tipsy) Verse 3 (Prince Ali): Coming soon...... Bridge x2 (Prince Ali): You can try to make me drunk after I've been sober all weekend Push me to the limit, got me numb to the face (numb to the face) Hook (JWTM): Couple of rounds for me please? I didn't need an invitation for this to go by smoothly (ohh smoothly) Begging on your knees ever since I made this dope sequel, people tryna run me overboard (overboard) Wished me luck but couldn't speak after I shunned you cause you weren't so honest when I met you But what a sober week for a nigga like me, I've been drinking all day just so I could feel tipsy (feel tipsy) Category:Songs Category:Prince Ali Songs Category:Featured JWTM Songs Category:Sequel Songs